


Stars Were Made From Your Eyes

by laadychat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Reunion, Smut, Steam Baby - Freeform, Zutara, zuko is a total simp for katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: They were gone for over a month but it felt like years and Fire Lord Zuko hated it. But they were coming back tomorrow and so he would keep his head afloat until his wife was in his arm and his daughter by his side.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Stars Were Made From Your Eyes

He never realized how much he used to smile until today.

It was only after he had a small tea break with his uncle did he feel the first tug of his lips.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile in the past week, my nephew.”

There was sympathy in his eyes, his eyes crinkled knowingly for there was only one reason why this was the case. 

“First time?” Fire Lord Zuko grimaced, his eyes glancing up from the teacup in his hand. Even he knew the answer for that silly question; he could feel in the way his cheek slightly ached from being arched. It was the first time there was something to distract him from the longing that made its permanent home in his chest, just right under his ribs. 

Longing for the one person who was able to ground him, to reel him in, to remind him that he was loved. 

“She will be back soon, Fire Lord.”

He  _ knew  _ that but it didn’t stop the brutal weight of loneliness that swept through him during the day and well into the night, where his bed suddenly felt much too big.

“I know, Uncle,” he sighed, setting the teacup down and rolled his shoulders back. She would be back; she was never away from him for so long but this was the first time in the last couple of years they were separated for more than a couple of days.

Late general Iroh raised an eyebrow, mirth slowly seeping into his gaze. “Fire Lady Katara wouldn’t be too happy to learn how you spent your time apart in repine.” 

Zuko snorted, his lips curling into a wary smile. “You’re right. But it would also feed into her ego.”

She would fuss over it, smack his arm when she finds out that he wasn’t paying as much attention to his work as he should. But then she would smile that smile of hers that always had him weak in the knees, always having him willing to do anything for her. She would tease him then they would work together because that was just the way they were.

That was just how the relationship between Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara went, partners in everything.

Of course, he was able to function without his wife but he would definitely have a better day with her by his side.

The days always seemed brighter with her there. And the nights, where they were under the covers holding each other, with hushed promises, with reaffirming affection, were his favorite moments. 

There was also another reason for the current hollowness of his heart; the little firelily of theirs.

She went with her mother and it was the first time he was apart from her. He wasn’t able to tuck her into bed at night, read her a story,  _ hold her _ , and it left him feeling sad every time he crawled into his bed.

There was no fiery ball of energy waking him up each morning, no quiet giggles as they try to have fun without disturbing Katara’s sleep.

They were only gone a month but it already felt like a year to Zuko. If he couldn’t survive this, how would he fare when Katara, his amazing, badass wife, picks up her traveling again?

“I miss them, Uncle,” shaking his head slightly, he stood up. They were coming back tomorrow and with that in mind, he can feel the excitement of seeing them soon shoot through his spine. It was then he felt the first real smile grace his lips and by the laugh from his uncle, it was clear he thought so too.

_ They’ll be here tomorrow. _

“Tomorrow, nephew.”

Nodding, Zuko bid the older men farewell and started heading towards his chamber. It wasn’t terribly late but he spent the day picking up on his slack from earlier in the weak. As much as he loved working through everything with Katara, he would be embarrassed if it seemed like all he did in the past month was mope around. 

Their friends already joked about him being broody all the time - he didn’t want them to have more ammo against him.

As he passed by guards and servants, he couldn’t help the firm set of his lips. Something was going on, he concluded after catching a few handmaids laughing behind their hands. But as soon as he turned towards them to ask, they would bow and scurry off, the laughter never leaving their eyes.

When the guards that are posted outside the chamber he shares with Katara smiled at him, amusement glinting in their glance, he finally demanded, “What is it? What is going on?” 

They bowed and moved around from the door, one of them speaking up. “Your majesty, please call out to us if you need anything.”

But there was mirth in his voice, furthering confusing Zuko. He knew he should have pushed, should have asked for more details, but instead, he strode to his door and opened it.

At first, he didn’t notice much difference than when he left the room earlier, but then his eyes zeroed in on the familiar figure on the bed and suddenly, the breath completely left his lung, leaving his head lightheaded.

“Hello, Fire Lord.”

_ She was here. _

“Katara,” he breathed, slowing closing the door before making his way towards their bed, towards  _ her.  _ Even though he sees her, he needed to touch her, just to confirm she wasn’t some fragment of his imagination. The spirits wouldn’t be that cruel,  _ they couldn’t be- _

The bed dipped where he rested his knee on it, bringing himself closer to her, reaching out until he laid a hand on her cheek. “You’re here.”

“Missed me?”

Her eyes were glittering topaz as if the stars in the night sky were a replication of the sparkles in her gaze. He let his eyes roam over her, taking her in and his breath staggered as he caught a good look at her.

She was wearing a new gown, one that only reached mid-thigh and it was deep rosewood in color, complimenting the rich tone of her skin and it wasn’t until she lifted her hand and closed his jaw did he realize it dropped. He’s seen her in less, spirits, but the hem glittering silver and the deep neckline was messing with is already scrambled mind. Her hair was completely down; the front pieces had beads braided into them and he wanted to run his finger through her mane. 

And when she smiled at him, the only thought running through his mind was how absolutely dazzling she looked.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she laughed, the sound unraveling the tension that was lodged in his throat ever since she stepped foot out of the palace, out of their  _ home. _

“You have no idea,” he rasped, his hands slipping to rest on her waist. He missed her so much, so much it  _ hurt.  _ And to have her here, looking up at him with her alluring gaze, it was soothing it, chasing it all away. 

That mischievous tilt of her lips melted into a charming smile, her eyes softening with adoration, with  _ love,  _ and with the weight of it all, he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers. 

“I missed you, too,” her voice was quiet, the words escaping her in a whisper. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulder before moving to cup his cheeks. Zuko pulled back slightly, just far enough that his gaze dropped to her lips.

Lips that he has been craving for a month. The sinful, blessed lips that belonged to the woman who had his heart, who  _ was  _ his heart. 

And when she caught the bottom of them between her teeth, it broke something in him. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, pouring all his longing, all the love he had for her into it. One of his hands slipped into her hair, and then she was welcoming him, opening her mouth when his tongue begged for entrance. 

During some evenings, when he was lonely and would think about her, he tried to remember the way she felt, the way she would look at him when she finally surrendered herself to him but none of that held a candle to reality. 

Tugging on her hair, he pulled back to press open kisses on her neck, humming at the whimpers slipping past her swollen lips.  _ Agni,  _ how he had missed her.

“ _ Zuko _ ,” she gasped, her fingers clutching at his tunic and  _ there were wearing too many clothes.  _ With a grunt, he pushed her on the bed, cradling her thighs as he yanked off his top, only to dive back and seize her lips in another brutal kiss. She was kissing him back just as viciously, arching her back and,  _ fuck,  _ he would give her whatever she wanted.

Trembling hands slipped under her gown and he tugged it up, leaning back to pull it off of her and he stilled once the piece of clothing was discarded.

She was completely  _ bare  _ underneath him. She was waiting on their bed in a stunning gown wearing  _ nothing  _ underneath it and his mind blanked with the thoughts of only  _ her. _ Katara, his amazing and wonderful wife, knew exactly how to push his buttons, how to shove him until he was on the verge of losing control.

And he knew she loved it when he did.

So when she arched her back, that impish smirk of her as she slipped her fingers in her hair,  _ moaning his name,  _ he knew exactly what she was doing. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he groaned, and thoughts of taking this slow, of savoring his first time with his wife in over a month left his mind. Spirits, he wanted her, and he wanted her  _ now.  _ And with the way she stared at him, her eyes blown black with desire and desperation, she wanted it just as bad.

A shiver ran through her and he leaned down to capture one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, sucking on it in the way he knew would have her gasping, would have those lovely sounds escape her mouth. He pinched her other one, basking in the stutter of her breathing, in the way she was tugging his hair as he moved his mouth down, creating a trail of wet kisses until he reached her pelvis. 

“ _ Please _ , Zuko,” she moaned breathlessly when he nipped at her skin and the sound went straight to his cock, still restrained in his pants but he wanted to pleasure her first, wanted to see how much more it would take to tip her over. 

Shimmering down, he moved her legs to rest on either side of him and he brushed a finger over her center and nearly lost it at how wet she was, how needy she was for him. Wordlessly, she spread her legs wider, her lips parted and his mouth watered at the thought of finally getting a taste of her. 

“Look at you, already so wet for me.” He muttered, baring his teeth when she whimpered and nodded. She was so beautiful, so magnificent as she waited for him and who was Zuko to deny her anything? 

Spreading her folds, he leaned in and gave it a long lick, heady by her scent, by the way she slipped her hands into his hair. She must have been just as winded up as him, wanted him just as he wanted her and it was messing with him. Looking up at her as he properly used his tongue to fuck her, he was in a trance, watching the way the flush of her skin deepened, the staggering rise and fall of her chest, the half-choke moan of his name. Wanting to further push her, to watch her come apart, he slipped two fingers into her as he sucked harshly against her clit and the sight was  _ enticing. _

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the fingers in his hair tightened, the trembling in her thighs letting him know she was close. She was babbling now, her hips moving in time against his mouth and she pushed back against him, he curled his fingers in  _ just right,  _ watching as her climax hit her. He rubbed against her clit slowly, murmuring praises against her thigh as he guided her through it.

He licked his lips, nearly moaning at the taste of her that lingered there before leaning over and kissing her. Feeling hands pushing against his chest, he pulled back, concern cutting through the haze of lust. But when he caught sight of the fire that sparkled in her eyes, it quickly washed away and his desire for this sweet woman came back ablaze.

“Can I show you how much I missed you?”

He growled at the mockingly way she smiled and tugged her bottom with his thumb. “How much did you miss me, Kat?”

There was no hesitation in the way she sat up, moving around until she was on her knees for him, the hunger on her face as she yanked down his pants was so tangible, he swears he could taste it in the space between them.

Hissing as his cock sprung free from its constraints, it quickly morphed into a moan as she swallowed him, taking him completely and forced his hips not to move, not to grip her hair and fuck into her mouth the way he wants. 

Then she was hallowing her cheeks, her tongue moving over him in just the way that had him losing his mind and he couldn’t stop the thrust of his hip, and just as he was about to apologize, she closed her eyes and hummed, the vibration of it spreading through him. And then she looked up at him, the acceptance in her eyes being the permission he needed. 

Gripping into a fistful of her hair, he snapped his hip, relishing in the sight of it all. Feeling the warming coil of his release approach, he tugged her back and the sound she made when releasing him nearly tipped him over and  _ she knew _ . But the cheeky smile of hers was quickly wiped away when he pushed her back, taking a hold of himself and rubbing it against her warm center.

“Please,” she whimpered and she sounded so wrecked, so needy, he nearly gave in. 

“Please what, Kat?” Planting kisses on her neck, he suddenly felt the possessive need to mark her, to shower her with his claim and when it seemed like she wasn’t going to answer, he did just that. Sinking his teeth, he smirked against her heated skin when a shudder passed through her.

“Fuck me _ \- ah, please!”  _

And Fire Lord Zuko would never deny her from what she wants, not when her chest was heaving, not when her swollen lips were parted, not when she asked him so desperately.

Guiding his aching cock to her entrance, he sunk into her with a choked sigh, burying his head into her shoulder. Wrapping her legs around him, it forced him in deeper, ripping a breathless keen from her throat.

“ _ Agni,  _ you’re so warm, so beautiful,” he muttered against her ear, loving the way she felt around him, loving the way she molded against him as if she was made perfectly just for him. 

He set a brutal pace, knowing he was already close before he entered her, grunting when his breathtakingly amazing wife dug her nails in his back, raking her fingers down his skin as he muttered soft praises against her lips, her back arching into him as he tweaked her nipples.  _ Spirits,  _ she was  _ perfect. _

As when the tug of his release pooled in the bottom of his spine, he brushed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in time with his harsh thrust and watching as she gave out under him, the way her eyes fluttered shut as she shrieked his name is a moment he wanted seared in his memory. 

Following her, he groaned, his hips stuttering as he moved to prolong this pleasure.

Pulling out of her gently, he collapsed next to her. Gathering her in his arms, he pressed a kiss on her forehead, basking in the sated sighs slipping past her lips. She nuzzled her nose against his chest, her arms weakly wrapping around him and all he felt was the love he had for her flooding through him, threatening to wash over him. 

He loved her so much and he would spend the rest of his life, of their life and the next, telling her that, showing her that.

“I love you.” He muttered, his fingers combing through her messy curls. “I love you so much.”

She looked up at him, her ears glimmering(would there be new starts out tonight?) and it shone with warmth, with adoration and devotion, and he was breathless with it all.

“I love you too, my love.” Her voice was hoarse and the reasoning of why wasn’t lost to him. He couldn’t help grinning at it and she rolled her eyes at him but the loving smile never left her lips. 

“Where’s our little starlight?” He asked, fluttering kisses all over her face, his lips curled into a smile when she began giggling.

“Asleep. She was so excited to see you; she didn’t sleep at all last night.” Amusement flickered through her gaze but the confession squeezed his heart before expanding it to fill to love he has for their daughter. To hear she missed him too had him buzzing with absolute happiness. 

“What about waking her up right now?” Suddenly, he couldn’t sit still, he needed to see his little fireflower, his amazing daughter. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and I can go wake her up. Our baby would not be happy to know I saw her father without her.”

He nodded, forever grateful that he was blessed with this amazing woman as his wife who then gave birth to their beautiful daughter. Giving her a smirk as her only warning, he swooped her up, holding her under her knees and back. 

“Zuko!” She yelped, gripping onto him tight before smacking him and he laughed, making their way towards the bathroom.

-

Anyone who looked at him close enough knew there was no way he could pull off being asleep. But it was enough for his daughter when she ran into the room and jumped on the bed, throwing her arms around him.

“I missed you, daddy!”

And he took her into his arms, sliding off the bed to spin her around, and the final dark cloud ebbed faded away, replaced by the love he has for his family, the happiness to have them under the same roof once again.

He paused in his spins to give her mother a smile, holding his hand out for her as he held his daughter on his hip with one hand. 

Together, they fell on the bed with laughter, holding onto each other until the stars and moon lulled them to sleep.  


-

“Why wasn’t I informed of Fire Lady Katara’s arrival?” 

“Before her appearance, Fire Lady Katara sent a mail servant, requesting us to keep her arrival a surprise and we were happy to oblige."

"…"

“Also, even though you are our Fire Lord and we are frightened of your wrath, we are absolutely terrified of Fire Lady Katara’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know what y'all think <3 im on tumblr as laadychat!


End file.
